


Teach you tonight

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 3 am is the time for lovers, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kathryn is a queer mess, Seven is bold, Sleep who needs sleep, The end of Kathryns loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Sometimes a student can be the better teacher
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Teach you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, folks! Kathryn is still very much a queer, confused mess, but a certain blonde happily helps her overcome her confusion and explore those emotions...

I find myself sigh for the n-th time, sleep clearly eludes me again tonight. My bed suddenly not a place of comfort anymore, I get up to grab myself a cup of coffee instead.

Just then my door chime rings. Who can this be at 3 am? Guess I need to belay getting comfortable for the time being and tend to whoever seems to be needing my attention there.

After hastily throwing on the matching sleep shirt over my nightgown I walk into the living space, calling out to whoever is waiting outside. „Come in!“

The door opens and my breath catches in my throat. I should've known it's her! Oh, Gods, is it only me, or does she look extra gorgeous tonight?

Her pleasant alto cuts through my thoughts. „Pardon the intrusion, Kathryn. There is something I wish to discuss.“

I give a nod, encouraging her to continue. To my shock she has come to a halt right in front of me, her warm breath touching my face, a scent of vanilla causing my head to spin.

„I was wondering about the concept of 'kissing'. Could you perhaps... teach me?“

I capture her lips in response...


End file.
